


In Public

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Another chapter in my 'Firsts' series. This time round it's a drabble about the boys first PDA. Titles is a song by Kelis about, well, public sex, but the guys didn't go that far. Yet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It happened at Jensen's 29th birthday party. They had been out for a few months and were enjoying how freeing it was not to hide anymore. Of course their friends had always known, but they had always kept their relationship very private.  
There had been drinks. A lot of them, and everyone was feeling pretty relaxed. So when Jensen turned to kiss Jared no one payed any attention. What was harder to ignore was Jensen straddling Jared's hips, coming to rest on his lap. He took Jared's face in his hands and kissed him deep and slow.  
From opposite sides of the room Jason and Chris shared a look, eye's quickly flitting back to Jensen who was now grinding his hips down on to Jared's, and started ushering everyone from the room.  
When Jensen broke the kiss for some much needed air he looked around. They realised what had happened and broke into laughter. "Happy birthday," Jared whispered before Jensen claimed his lips once more.


End file.
